Cyber Touch The Game
by Choice Creations
Summary: Let’s just say...it's better than playing solitaire.


Let's just say...it's better than playing solitaire.

* * *

It's a weeknight, Spencer types furiously on her laptop trying to complete a report that is due at the end of the week. She wants to finish it tonight so that she can go to Gray on Thursday with her brother Clay, guilt-free and paper-free. Ashley IMs her.

**ashrocksit: **busy?

ohioqte: history paper

**ashrocksit: **duh? it's due fri

ohioqte: i know…did u start?

**ashrocksit: **not…anyways, mine's due next mon…already asked for an extension

ohioqte: u would

**ashrocksit: **want 2 play a game?

ohioqte: i could use a break. poker, spades, reversi?

**ashrocksit: **no another

ohioqte: ?

**ashrocksit: **touch

ohioqte: ?

**ashrocksit: **i made it up

ohioqte: how do u play?

**ashrocksit: **just read & follow

ohioqte: k

**ashrocksit: **so i've been thinking about that T u wore 2 class today

ohioqte: oh ya?

**ashrocksit: **didn't realize how perky your tits r

ohioqte: perv!

**ashrocksit: **& how much i wanted 2 touch them

ohioqte: :-o

**ashrocksit: **& how pink your nipples must b

ohioqte: that they r blush

**ashrocksit: **srsly i couldn't take my eyes off 'em during humanities

ohioqte: we didn't have humanities today

**ashrocksit: **whatever boring class that was, your tits were a lot more interesting

ohioqte: thnks?

ohioqte: ur bad

**ashrocksit: **i could b

ohioqte: tell me how bad u could b

**ashrocksit: **first i'd touch 'em w/ my hand then

ohioqte: then what?

**ashrocksit: **then w/ my tongue

ohioqte: dangerous

**ashrocksit: **lick your nipples, feel 'em roll around in my mouth

**ashrocksit: **suck on 'em real…slow

ohioqte: & hard

**ashrocksit: **whoa…i like that…u'r making me hard

ohioqte: LOL what part of u?

**ashrocksit: **if u only knew

ohioqte: i'd like 2 know

…

ohioqte: ash?

**ashrocksit: **the game starts now…whatever i write u do

ohioqte: k

**ashrocksit: **so lick your finger like it's mine

ohioqte: it's hard 2 type w/ 1 hand

**ashrocksit: **just do it…is it really wet & slippery?

…

ohioqte: yes now what

**ashrocksit: **is it really, really wet?

ohioqte: yes!

**ashrocksit: **now lift up your shirt

ohioqte: ya

**ashrocksit: **slip your finger under your bra & touch what i want 2 put my mouth round

…

**ashrocksit: **r u doing it?

ohioqte: uh huh

**ashrocksit: **how do i feel?

ohioqte: good

**ashrocksit: **i'm biting u so pinch it

ohioqte: ouch not so hard

**ashrocksit: **sorry

…

**ashrocksit: **i'm sucking u so pull on it

…

**ashrocksit: **r u there?

ohioqte: mm mm, what's next

**ashrocksit: **lick my finger again

ohioqte: licked

**ashrocksit: **touch your other nipple

ohioqte: i'm ready 2 go down south…mississippi is burnin

**ashrocksit: **not yet i'm not ready i want your other one

**ashrocksit: **this time just touch it lightly w/ your finger tips …and real slow

…

**ashrocksit: **is it sticking up

ohioqte: ys

**ashrocksit: **how does my tongue feel now?

ohioqte: tickles

**ashrocksit: **push down on it

…

**ashrocksit: **circle your finger all around it…how do i feel?

ohioqte: hot

**ashrocksit: **continue what u'r doing…but i want more

**ashrocksit: **that little skirt u wore today?

ohioqte: ya

**ashrocksit: **the one that shows a little more leg than everyone else needs 2 see?

ohioqte: ya

**ashrocksit: **i wanted 2 slide my hand along your thigh during math today & teach u a real good lesson about division & multiplying

ohioqte: b my private tutor?

**ashrocksit: **i'd luv 2 tutor your privates

ohioqte: pig

**ashrocksit: **u asked!

ohioqte: whats my first lesson

**ashrocksit: **fingering 101

ohioqte: i'm taking notes go on

**ashrocksit: **now ever so lightly stroke your inner thighs, both of them

…

**ashrocksit: **r u doing it?

ohioqte: ys

**ashrocksit: **how do i feel?

ohioqte: nice/sexy

**ashrocksit: **wet my finger again...the middle one

ohioqte: k

**ashrocksit: **put it back btw your legs

**ashrocksit: **slide it along your thigh twd your undies

ohioqte: nun on

**ashrocksit: ***thud* do u always do your homework w/out panties?

**ashrocksit:** i want to study w/ **u**!

ohioqte: took 'em off when u were ravaging my nipples…got way 2 wet

**ashrocksit: **touch the wet part

ohioqte: it's all wet

**ashrocksit: **that's my tongue all over the wet

**ashrocksit**: all in the wet…how do i feel?

ohioqte: ys!

**ashrocksit: **how r u cut?

ohioqte?

**ashrocksit: **triangle, landing strip, Brazilian, other?

ohioqte: u know already

**ashrocksit: **that was last wk

ohioqte: same

**ashrocksit: **i'm taking...long...slow...upward...licks

…

**ashrocksit: **now down

…

**ashrocksit: **faster

…

**ashrocksit: **all around in a circle…pressing real hard

ohioqte: ys!ys!

**ashrocksit: **now i'm sucking in all your wet

…

**ashrocksit: **i'm inside u...tasting u

**ashrocksit: **gliding in

**ashrocksit: **sliding out

**ashrocksit: **u smell so good

**ashrocksit: **flavors even better

**ashrocksit: **now faster...how do i feel now?

…

ohioqte: im goin 2

…

…

**ashrocksit: **spence?

…

**ashrocksit**: r u there?

…

ohioqte: OMG!

ohioqte: OMG! i can't believe i did that! blush

**ashrocksit**: and u know what?

ohioqte: ?

**ashrocksit: **u lost the game

ohioqte: game?

**ashrocksit: **remember we were playing a game? touch?

**ashrocksit: **u finished first u lose

ohioqte: i don't know the rules of this game ash, but

ohioqte: i won this round *wink*


End file.
